IT alternative
by Neon dagger
Summary: Bill influenced by IT AU please review


IT Rebirth

Summary

IT or pennywise is a being of the microverse a creature whom's entire being is made up of an energy known as the deadlights which causes insanity in every living being that sees it so when IT felt a disturbance in its hunting ground it awoke from its sleep and sought out the source which it found in the form of a child whom was named William "Bill" Denbrough.

on with the story

IT circled the child in its cradle at the hospital all the other children were asleep but tossed and turned occasionally whimpering their completely malleable and open minds capable of feeling the monstrosity near them without opening their eyes.

However, a one fresh to the world, born not three hours ago stared with young but knowing and conscious eyes the look in those eyes for a moment frightened it and for a moment it contemplated killing the child but then Pennywise's curiosity got the better of it and it decided to instead impart a bit of itself into the child merging partially and combining with the cause of the disturbance with in the child before it decided to go back to sleep until it was time to hunt again.

The child's irises flashed a bright orange and with that future of this little town changed and plans that had been laid out by the turtle and the other had been shattered.

12 years later

Bill had grown exceptionally well he was fairly tall for his age group his hair which started as a brownish red had become almost crimson brown much to the confusion of his parents as neither had family with that shade of red.

Bill's skin currently was a pale white it almost seemed as if he had on a coat of white powder or paint but this was due to the fact that Bill was skin currently and his skin was usually a bit darker but still if he was still enough when he was healthy he could have passed as a porcelain doll a fact that unsettled his family yet again.

But back on track Bill was wasn't actually sick not with a flu or cold at least he was just tired and worn because progressively as the school year came to an end he became more and more paranoid that something was going to happen he could feel it like something was waking up and what was odd about this feeling was that it wasn't bad in fact it felt good, right even like something he was missing was falling into place.

Bill shuddered and almost dropped the little paper boat he was applying a coat of wax to for his brother Georgie, who was now giving him a worried look "Bill are you sure that your ok?" Bill turned and smiled at his brother's worry.

"I-I-I a-a-am f-fine Geo-georgie j-just give m-me a moment a-and I-I'll f-finish y-y-your b-boat." replied Bill before turning back to the boat again almost shuddering again as the feeling increased slightly before he finished applying the wax to the little paper boat Bill then handed the little boat to the awaiting hands of his little brother.

"Thanks Bill!" said Georgie as he held the boat with reverence "I really can't wait to try It out.

"She." said Bill earning a confused look form Georgie Bill smiled and continued "You c-call b-boats she Georgie." Georgie gained a small smile as he looked down at the boat.

"Okay Bill…she" Georgie said staring down at his newly waxed boat before he began to move away going to get his get his rain coat and rain boots.

Bill smiled at his little brother from his window as the little yellowed figure waved from the street before he turned away from the window before laying down on his bed trying to rid himself of the feeling which had begun increasing in intensity the moment he heard the door to his house close and suddenly the feeling reached a climax and Bill heard a voice speak in the back of his head "Hiya Georgie!"

Bill shot up and for a moment tried to figure out what to do before a mouth water taste entered his mouth and his eyes glazed over and unknown to him his eyes flashed orange as a rush of feelings washed over him Bill gasped as a feeling of pleasure washed over him and he passed out falling back into his bed.

Once Bill woke up it was due to his dad shaking him awake.

and cut


End file.
